


Hunger

by zyuna



Series: Endeavour [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Androids, Cohabitation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyuna/pseuds/zyuna
Summary: Wealthy plastic surgeon Daryan Sorrell (Knock Out) receives an unexpected visitor at his apartment in the wee hours of the night. He senses something is amiss but things quickly escalate as he discovers the reason behind his guest’s visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Part 1 of this series for background info! You might not understand some terms and character history in the coming chapters if you don't. Otherwise, please enjoy.

Another phone call done; it was a tireless cycle of answering clients’ queries and booking appointments. Knock Out was glad that at least he was already home. The thought of driving back from the hospital at this time of day was like a chore he couldn’t be bothered with. Sure, he _shouldn’t_ be answering any messages or calls outside of business hours, but he’d rather get everything over and done with at the same time.

He vented a sigh and glanced at his wristwatch. 11:18PM.

He had been so busy tending to his adoring patients that he hadn’t even taken off his jacket. Or dress shoes. Or anything else, for that matter. Even at home his fashion sense seemed a little over the top, but at least for sleepwear he put on something comfier. Yoga pants and a warm sweater, for example. Of course, since he lived alone, no one really saw him in such clothes. It would otherwise be a slight stain on both his ego and embarrassment. He silenced his phone from any nagging last-minute calls and prepared for the night.

Off came the shiny gold watch; neatly it was placed by the bedside table. His jacket he removed and hung in his large closet, then came his custom-made vest. Top buttons of his shirt came undone; so did the ones on his sleeves. His perfectly styled hair, regrettably, had to be washed and restyled the next morning. If only he managed to get to his hair this time—had it not been for the lighting up of his phone screen, caught by the corner of his eye. He clicked his tongue. Probably just another request for an appointment. He’d just answer it tomorrow.

But maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t a patient. Something told him to check on that message or missed call. It could be someone actually worth the time. Someone like who? His hand had already reached for the phone. It was a single text—from somebody that surprised him. His fingers rushed to unlock the phone faster than he ever remembered.

_Good evening. I hope I’m not troubling you too much. Are you at home now?_

He typed: _Yep. What’s up?_

As he waited for a response, he began to wonder. Why did Starscream text him all of a sudden? They hadn’t met in months. Both of them were busy with their separate jobs; Starscream, especially, rarely took leisurely time off. Rather, he couldn’t afford to; being military property and a lieutenant. A message bubble popped into view and his eyes darted down to read its contents. Knock Out could only stare dumbly; he had never been so taken aback.

_Do you mind if I come over?_

‘Come over’? What exactly did that mean? Knock Out leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Being the psychiatrist that he was, ‘come over’ could mean a hundred different things. Right now wasn’t the time to deduce the possibilities. He just had to block out thinking too much. Besides, Starscream was one of his most cherished friends. It wouldn’t hurt to meet up with him no matter the time or place.

_Sure. Your superiors are ok with that?_

He made sure to add that last question. Mostly to confirm that this meetup wasn’t done without permission and Starscream didn’t sneak out of the air base like a rebel. The following response gave Knock Out both a sense of stupidity and surprise.

_Open the door_

There wasn’t even a full stop. Knock Out frowned. Deciding to remain calm, he got off his bed and strode towards the main door. His hand extended towards the handle, only to hesitate a moment, before pushing down and pulling. Standing by the corridor was someone he hadn’t seen in a while, yet his face was distinctly embarrassed. They stood staring at each other for several moments. Eventually Knock Out relaxed and leaned against the door, casually fiddling with his phone.

“If you were already here, why didn’t you just knock?” he said.

The person averted his gaze. “I uh… wanted to be polite.”

A large sigh vented from the doctor. “Starscream,” he began, almost tired, “You’re lucky that I’m already home. Otherwise don’t tell me you’d be waiting outside my door until I come back.” He blinked, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “How’d you get my address? I never gave it to you.”

Earnest blue eyes gazed at him. “You didn’t,” he admitted. “I remembered the location and figured my way here.”

Knock Out’s frown prolonged for a second before relaxing his brows. “Right… Photographic memory. You don’t need an address,” he muttered. “Anyway, get inside. I don’t know just how long you’ve been standing there.”

Grateful for the invitation, Starscream made his way into the apartment after him. Knock Out gestured to the couch by the living room while he walked over to the kitchen. Starscream stole several glances around the house before sitting down. Throughout the entire time, the doctor kept his eyes on his visitor. Undoubtedly there were many questions he wanted to ask, but what nagged at him the most was what Starscream was wearing.

Jet black hair neatly combed and kept in place as usual, though slightly unkempt, wasn’t what bothered him most. The real mystery was why the lieutenant _still_ had his uniform on at midnight. Knock Out initiated the conversation by asking a seemingly innocent question.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“No, thank you,” replied Starscream. His voice sounded a bit constricted.

Knock Out hummed and walked over to the opposite couch with freshly brewed cup of tea. Taking a sip, he put down the cup and plopped down on the cushioned seat, crossed his legs and held his gaze. He nodded at his friend’s get-up.

“Did you take your jet for a midnight joyride and parked it outside my apartment complex?”

It was an obvious joke, but his tone was flat and unimpressed. Starscream shook his head.

“Today we celebrated the air force’s anniversary. The celebration was held at a hotel ballroom.”

Ah—that explains things. Knock Out raised his brows and took another sip of tea. “Party, huh?”

Politely, Starscream managed a smile and nodded. However, the red-haired doctor still presented a blasé demeanour. Something else was at play and he’s going to get to the bottom of it. He bribed his guest with more questions.

“Sounds like there were a lot of important people there. Who else was invited?”

“Army, navy, several government officials, and guests of the sort,” he religiously recounted.

“I see. Must’ve been quite the party. If I had known earlier, I would’ve come.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t want to trouble you. You’re packed with appointments every day.”

Knock Out grunted. “Of course. But you must be exhausted from such a grand celebration. Why bother to come here?”

The air stilled momentarily. Starscream stayed unmoving in his position. “I was given permission to stay out tonight. So I thought of visiting you.”

“More like you decided it was okay to crash at my house and expect me to be there to welcome you at this ungodly hour.” His words were direct and a stab through the chest. Nevertheless, Starscream appeared guilty and gave an awkward laugh. “Lucky you. What would you do without a friend like me?”

The awkward laugh continued but died down, almost to a disturbing silence. Knock Out hardened his gaze. He seemed to have triggered something within him. No longer in the mood to play the friendly psychiatrist, he rose from his seat abruptly and leaned forward, hands on the table.

“Rayven,” he began, in a voice starting of a stern lecture.

Having been called by his alias caused the lieutenant to flinch. “What?”

“What are you _really_ doing here?”

Starscream pouted. “Do you want me to leave?”

Knock Out rolled his eyes. “Puppy eyes aren’t going to sway me.”

And then it struck him. He was close enough to reach out and touch his friend; that proximity let him realise something he never noticed before. Quickly he marched over and grabbed him by the collar, and then sniffed like an alert police dog. Soon he recoiled and raised his voice nearly to the equivalent of a yell.

“Dammit, Starscream, have you been drinking?” he barked.

“Only a bit.”

Knock Out scoffed. “Oh, fuck me. There’s an unhealthy amount of alcohol in your system. That quantity could be potentially dangerous. How did I not sense this earlier?”

“I have enhanced alcohol tolerance.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you managed to ingest copious amounts. It’s only a matter of time before you—”

A sound like an angry growl and a whimper combined derailed his train of thought. Knock Out watched his friend carefully. His skin paled and suddenly he gagged. Now the doctor was in panic mode. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Alarmed, he heaved him off the couch and whisked away to the bathroom.

Once his feet met the cold tiled floor, Starscream collapsed to his knees and instantly threw up. Whatever he consumed the past few hours was regurgitated in one unsightly mess. Knock Out made sure to keep his hair out the way and soothed him with a hand on his back. Hanging his head, he let out a sigh.

“Starscream, you idiot.”

Knock Out knew for a fact that his friend wasn’t the type to get drunk. He rarely touched alcohol, for that matter. So why put up with something he barely associated with to the point of overdoing it? He peered over to check on the poor thing. Starscream was done throwing up and coughing occasionally as he attempted to wipe his mouth clean. Knock Out leaned to flush the toilet, made him rinse his mouth and heave him out the bathroom and into his bedroom. He tried to sit him in a chair but to no avail. Despite having just vomited, Starscream had other plans—an arm flailed to grasp on to his shoulder and dragged him down to the floor. Unglamorously they both tumbled in a tangle of limbs.

The usually poised leader now lay as a dishevelled mess. If getting him to sit was that hard, then Knock Out would have to advance one step at a time. He gathered the withered pile of limbs and shut his eyes. And so they sat there hugging each other, as Starscream silently wept on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t help that he was already nervous at the thought of meeting Knock Out. He was nervous throughout the journey to his house and barely remembered everything else that happened afterwards. The next thing he knew, Knock Out’s face was dangerously close to his, and suddenly he was throwing up in a toilet bowl. Starscream couldn’t have pictured a worse turn of events.

Embarrassing as it was, he had broken down in tears from all the chaos in front of the one person he was most anxious about. In what way was getting drunk a brilliant idea? All thanks to his genius self who agreed with his friends Skywarp and Thundercracker. The three of them came up with a plan to execute on the night of the party. Technically, it wasn’t entirely his fault.

But now there was nothing he could do to turn back time. He just wept like a helpless child, thinking of all the shit that’s happened. Of him. _God damn._ Starscream wanted nothing else but to bask in everything that was him; his warmth, his touch, his scent… He wanted to be selfish. He knew what Knock Out’s romantic background was like. He didn’t care. He had been holding on to these emotions for far too long.

Right now, having such gentle fingers run through his hair was distracting him from such depressing thoughts. He wished those fingers could keep stroking him forever. It was enlightening and oddly entrancing. His fantasy was cut short when Knock Out finally spoke.

“All right, now who did this to you?” There was genuine concern in his voice. Starscream felt too ashamed to make up another lie.

“I did,” he mumbled.

“Oh, come on.”

He raised his voice and it rasped. “It was my idea.”

Knock Out didn’t buy it. “For what purpose? A dare? Peer pressure?”

The black-haired male shook his head and went silent again. Knock Out detached him from his neck and tried to make eye contact. “Starscream,” he said, softly. “Please look at me.”

 _No, I won’t._ There was no way he was going to look at those eyes. Bright ruby eyes and dark maroon sclera. The very same eyes that allured him the first time they met, all those years ago… Eyes that just kept flashing in his mind whenever he tried to think of someone else. Another sigh vented from Knock Out.

“Don’t you dare cry in front of me again,” he chided, albeit teasingly and with care.

Involuntarily, Starscream just shook his head in response. Did he even share the same feelings? Would he be seen just as another plaything? The thought of being abandoned now was beyond devastating. He needed him. _Wanted_ him. So badly wished he could have more of him. _All_ of him.

“What?”

If only he had known sooner. Would things be different then?

“Say that again.”

 _Stupid doctor._ All this nonsense just so he could admit his true intentions. And for what?

“Starscream.”

Suddenly a hand was at the back of his head and something pressed against his mouth. What—

Wait a minute.

He realised too late what had happened. A delayed gasp escaped his throat; this was not what he expected at all. Knock Out was gazing at him with a mellow expression. He reached out and gingerly wiped away a tear that had rolled down his cheek. Starscream didn’t know how to react at this point of time anymore.

“Finally you’ve stopped crying. Now, tell me again what was it you said?”

He couldn’t answer. His mind was blank. Maybe he had a malfunction. Knock Out reached out with both his hands this time and cupped his face. An almost amused expression he evoked.

“You aren’t aware you said that aloud, are you?”

This only embarrassed him. “W-what?”

Hands remained on his face and a thumb began to caress his cheek. Starscream could feel his chest pounding from this suggestive action. Yet the redhead stayed calm, encouraging him. “Tell me.”

Oh no. Those eyes were staring straight at him. It was unbearably difficult to tear his gaze away from those gorgeous eyes. He was drawn to them. And then, giving in to his façade, he hung his head. “I like you,” he murmured, voice croaking from the aftermath of crying. “I’ve always liked you… and not just as a friend.”

Knock Out planned his next move with caution. He kept his voice at a soft murmur. “How long have you felt this way?”

“As long as I can remember.”

He leaned back a little. While he did have suspicions, he merely dismissed them as fleeting actions or just his imagination. Reading people’s behaviour was part of his job, but Starscream was one such person who was hard to read. It seemed he was incredibly adept at masking his emotions.

“I’m sorry.” He placed a hand on his chest. “You had all these feelings hidden inside you for years without telling anyone… But why wait so long?”

Starscream forced himself to look away from the piercing gaze. “I didn’t know what you might think. And also you…” He swallowed, finding the appropriate words to say. “… Have interests of your own.”

Knock Out faltered slightly. He was aware that both of them knew of his playboy nature. Occasionally he would rant to him about his encounters. Now that Starscream’s true feelings were revealed, perhaps being so open wasn’t the wisest choice. Moreover, there came a period when he was especially hungry for sex, and the amount of people he had intercourse with during that short span was appalling. Thinking back to those times and reflecting on his best friend’s long-kept crush on him only riddled his spark with shame. Maybe it was time to put an end to his philandering acts.

“Undeniable, yes,” the doctor confessed. “But you know,” he paused to turn the other’s chin with a finger. “If you had acted a little sooner, who knows? This could’ve stopped long ago.”

Starscream only withered. “What do you mean? Are you teasing me?”

 _Oh, Jesus._ Being given the puppy eyes was too much. Knock Out decided it was easier to show him than try explaining. He pulled him inwards and smashed their lips together, this time a little too roughly. Nevertheless the black-haired lieutenant was taken aback and froze in place until they parted.

“Is my message clear enough for you now?” asked Knock Out. It sounded more like a demand than a question. He could be annoyed, or impatient, or something else. Unfortunately, Starscream was still recovering from the second kiss that he didn’t respond. The redhead sighed and his voice lowered to a quiet demeanour. “I like you too. You’re adorable.”

That response seemed almost like hearing his voice for the first time. Starscream could only utter a “what?” barely a whisper. And then he couldn’t help it—the tears started to well up in his eyes again. Knock Out reacted to that quicker than the tears could fall; he gathered him in a hug once more and patted his back soothingly. Sometimes, Starscream could be childish and cowardly; but that was one aspect of his cuteness.

Once they released from the hug, Knock Out playfully punched the other’s shoulder. “I’m guessing you deliberately got yourself drunk so I’d get worried and have to take care of you. Maybe you didn’t predict throwing up. Either way, you’re gonna end up spending the night here, so… I suggest you get yourself cleaned up.”

He gestured to the bathroom with a nod of his head. Sheepishly the ebony-haired male got to his feet, only to stagger and would’ve stumbled unglamorously had he not been caught in time. Bright ruby eyes stared at him and he had to blink. Any more eye contact and he felt they were going to devour him.

“Still dizzy, huh?”

Starscream nodded his head dumbly. Ruby eyes seemed to burn through his eyelids.

“You did have a lot to drink. Perhaps you require some assistance..?”

His mouth opened and the word “yes” almost formed but he stayed silent. _No, no, no._ What was he thinking? By ‘assistance’ it clearly meant Knock Out was going to be in the bathroom _with_ him. Part of him was thrilled yet terrified. Who knew what the suave doctor had in mind? Then again, didn’t Starscream _want_ this? His opposing thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his nose. Almost playful, but suggestive.

“Come on. Be honest—you want me in there with you.”

Starscream was too conflicted to process the words properly. Instead he just nodded emptily. It surprised Knock Out but he had made up his mind. Carefully he led them into the bathroom, closed the door, and slowly began undressing him. Throughout the time he was still in a trance-like state, being engulfed by smooth talk and action. Knock Out didn’t have many chances to see him naked before, and certainly not completely nude. Personally he was excited to lay his hands on the body he had secretly been curious about.

Even when he suggested rinsing his mouth first, Starscream complied. It was as though he was programmed to obey commands without question. It was weird but Knock Out knew he was still in shock. He also knew he shouldn’t take advantage of his current state to toy around. Yet somehow he felt strongly compelled to do so and that Starscream wouldn’t mind. As the doctor stood by the sink gazing vacantly at him, those vulgar thoughts began to cluster his mind. It took every bit of energy and willpower to keep his eyes away from below his neck. Patience—he needed to be patient.

“Hey.”

A sudden voice snapped him out of his daydream. Starscream was standing in the shower fiddling with the taps. He still appeared giddy from languid movements and a slightly confused, blank expression. Knock Out gulped in an attempt to restrain himself and walked over to him.

“How do you turn this thing on? You have a weird shower…”

Swiftly he fixed the issue and set the water temperature to something warm. “Better?”

A grunt of satisfaction was the response. Despite trying to stay calm while bathing, Starscream was all kinds of nervous inside. He didn’t want to look anywhere close to Knock Out’s chest or wherever else. Why did he agree on them sharing the bathroom? Maybe this was a bit too much. What’s more, he felt like he was being stared at.

“Eyes,” Knock Out muttered, suddenly.

Startled, the slimmer male stammered, “Excuse me?”

Blinking, the redhead averted his gaze and casually stood under the shower. “Your eyes. You haven’t changed them back yet.”

The slimmer male thought a moment. “Oh.” Quickly he reverted his eye colour back to its original state. This action encouraged an unsolicited response from his companion; Knock Out chuckled and before Starscream realised, was already standing especially close to him.

“There we go. Much prettier.”

Now scarlet eyes stared at piercing ruby ones. At some point of time the shower was turned off and they both stood in the glass cubicle with wet bodies. A hand was raised to casually run digits through damp black hair. Distracted by this action, Knock Out spoke to him coolly.

“I’m surprised. You went through a great deal of effort to confess to me, yet you remain diffident and insecure.”

Starscream widened his eyes and expressed sorrow. “I’m afraid… you might treat me like a plaything. Just like most of your previous partners.”

The hand that combed wet hair now rested on a cheek. “They were strangers. I barely knew them, so I didn’t care much. But you’re different. Unlike them, you are important to me.”

The word echoed in his mind: _important._ That’s all that mattered. He meant something to Knock Out and that alone was enough to comfort him. Letting his guard slip gave the opportunity for the other to commence his plan. The waiting game was over—patience had worn out. It was time to step up the heat.

“Remember that, Starscream. You are important to me.”

A smile curled on his lips. Yes. He was important—that was right. He saw a head drawing close and frivolously he kept his lips slightly parted. He was ready. He didn’t care; he wanted it. He had secured his prize; now he just had to be consumed by him.

When Knock Out’s lips made contact with his, he literally purred in bliss. _Finally,_ he thought. It was the third time they kissed but the first that he actually enjoyed the pure essence of it. It didn’t take long for them to progress from passionate lip contact to sensual tongue play. It all felt natural and enjoyable; despite it being their first time attempting such acts together, there was no awkwardness or pressure.

At some point of time Starscream hooked his arms round Knock Out’s neck, to which he responded by wrapping around his waist. Playfully they licked each other’s tongues before crashing lips in a fiery kiss, and then parting to take a breather.

“How does it feel to kiss your best friend?” Knock Out questioned. His voice was thick with hunger and a feral cheekiness. All traces of professionalism had long dissipated, replaced by a wanton lust.

“Wonderful,” Starscream breathed, plastering him in sloppy kisses. “ _You’re_ wonderful.”

Those kisses were returned by a firm slap to his ass. Shocked, a yelp escaped his mouth. Maybe that was a bit too much, but Knock Out thought it worth the risk. He laughed lightly and tempted him further by licking his ear. This, in response, sent a shiver down the lieutenant’s spine, as well as a delighted purr.

“You can have more of me if you want. First let’s wrap this up, shall we?”

After several friendly feuds with soap-throwing and shoving around, eventually they got out of the shower. Putting on clothes was the last thing on their minds—even when Knock Out tried to dry them both, a lustful Starscream sought to peck at his lips every chance he got.

“Now, now, at least behave when I’m trying to dry you,” growled the doctor.

“Who cares?” retorted Starscream, attempting to attack the other’s lips yet again.

Knock Out effectively deflected him. “I wouldn’t let anyone wet my bedsheets.”

At the sound of ‘bedsheets’, the lieutenant’s attention perked up. Tossing the used towel haphazardly into the laundry, Knock Out smirked and gently pushed him out. Starscream allowed himself to be led, walking backwards as he kept a firm gaze on gorgeous ruby eyes. He knew where this was going. A shove to his chest and he fell onto the mattress; swiftly he was pinned and in that instant became prey. Pleasantly amused, the redhead lowered himself till their noses barely grazed each other.

“You’re bright red, how cute.”

Starscream pulled a face. “Stop teasing me.”

“Well, you wanted this, didn’t you? I’m letting your dream come true.”

The mere proximity of their faces made him uneasy. He could feel the warmth from his body, the hot breath tickling his cheek, the scent of his skin… Being teased like this was almost torture. In his mind he pictured himself completely immersed and reduced to nothing but a lewd, shameless being. That was fine—he was with the person he truly cared about. Right now, this teasing had to stop.

“Knock Out,” he said. His tone was more solemn and sharper than intended.

The doctor slightly widened his eyes in question, but continued to stare at him.

“Make love to me.”

Those words were so unexpected that it took a few seconds to register. Truthfully, Knock Out admired his newfound audacity. Perhaps the alcohol was to blame. Drunk Starscream was certainly an interesting character. Nonetheless, he hummed and began to pry open his prey’s legs with his knees.

“Be careful what you wish for,” he purred darkly. “I won’t hold back, you know.”

“I’m prepared.” Starscream swallowed to keep his anxiety down. “I’ll be your willing victim.”

Ruby eyes smiled back with mischief. “Enjoy the ride, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of kinky stuff is set to happen in the next chapter, so be prepared~


End file.
